In My Life
by CheekyJohnnyBaby13
Summary: One could say that we were friends, but to me that was stretching the truth. Lennon and I would never be friends. We were always lovers or enemies.
1. Prologue

**Hey Hey Hey! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'She's writing _another one?_ WTF man?' But you know what? I don't care! STOP YELLING AT MEH!**

**DISCLAIMER- Can kiss my frikkin' ass.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Nashville, TN - 1985**

Eighteen year old Julia Prudence St. Claire zips the zipper on her last suitcase.

She's leaving for New York to go to Julliard, the collage of her dreams, and she's never been more excited, yet there's something holding her back.

She walks into her mother's room, sits next to her mother's frail frame, and looks at her steadily with heavily lidded brown eyes.

"Hello, dear, what is it?" Her mother asks, though she already knows what Julia wants.

"Tell me the story of you and dad." Julia says. "Where is he?"

Her mother sighs, and taps Julia's long, thin nose. "He's no longer alive, honey. He died before you got the chance to meet him."

Julia pursed her lips, wanting to just pick up and leave, but she was determined to get the whole story.

"What was his name?"

Her mother's blue-green eyes dart around the room, trying to avoid the question. When she can find nothing, she sighs again and looks Julia in the eyes.

"His name was John Lennon. The name on your birth certificate is indeed Julia Prudence Lennon. I met your father when we were in high school in 1956."

Julia huffs, frustrated. "That's what you told me the last time I asked. Well, the second part, at least. I want the whole story!" Julia's voice had steadily risen, and she had shouted the last part.

Her mother's eyes widen in shock, but return to normal size when she realizes her daughter simply wants to know, and in her condition, it might be the last time she would be able to hear it.

"Okay," Julia's mother says. "I'll tell you. It all started when I moved to Liverpool from Nashville."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it was a bit short, but hey, it was a prolouge! Now review, my pretties!<strong>


	2. On the First Page of Our Story

**Okay, so chapter two! Thank you to all my friends who so kindly reviewed! And to all who didn't, if you don't I'll set my walrus on you! He's quite vicious!**

**Chapter One **

**Liverpool, England- 1957**

**John Lennon's POV**

I never meant to do anything bad. All I wanted to do was check to see if a new album had come out or something. Maybe I did mean to do something bad, because if a new album _had_ come out, I probably would have stolen it. All I knew is that when I saw Paul talking to some new girl, I had to get her away from him, and keep her for myself.

Her hair was a dark ebony, and it waved to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green, and were framed by thick, dark eyelashes. Her lips were full and looked like they tasted like strawberries, and I wanted so badly to run my hands over her perfect curves.

"Oi, Macca, a new bird stepped into town and you're already wooin' her? Too mature, son!" I scolded, smacking my friend on the back of his head. "Hullo, luv, is you're name as pretty as you?" I turned to the new girl, smoothly swiping a flower from the bush nearby and handing it to her.

She scowled at me. "I bet you'd like to know." She snipped.

"I would. That's the point in asking." I gave her a cheeky grin.

She raised an eyebrow. "My name is Anna St. Claire."

"Well, Miss Anna St. Claire, would you object to a date tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, because I already have one with Paul, because he didn't try to hit on me, and treated me like I wasn't some sex toy." She said. And with that, she took Paul's hand and tugged him away.

I wasn't hurt at all. In fact I was grinning. She was a challenge. Challenge excepted.

**Anna St. Claire's POV**

Maybe I was a little harsh on John, but for some reason, he infuriated me. Just the smirk on his face told me he only wanted me for one reason. That and the fact I had had every class with him since I moved here _three freaking weeks ago_!

"Slow down, love, what's got you all riled up?" Paul begged me.

I looked into his droopy, hazel puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"Atta girl! Now, tell me what's on your pretty little mind. Even though I can probably guess." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"John freaking Lennon. I can't believe he didn't know who I was. I have every class with him for crying out loud!"

"C'mere," Paul wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He always knew how to calm me down. "Don't let him give you the egg, he's just a mixer, he is. "

I let out a stressed giggle and pulled back to look at him. "He's a _what_?"

"A mixer? You don't wanna know. In short, he just pisses people off to piss 'em off." Paul plants a kiss on my forehead and I pull his face down to meet mine.

We kissed for a moment, then I pulled back and smiled as I remembered the day we met.

*_flashback*_

_I walked into the halls of Quarry Bank high school, dreading the awful day I would have to spend known as the new girl with her nose buried in a map._

_I looked up at my homeroom, sighed, and opened the door._

_Kids were chatting all around the room, waiting for the bell to ring. I decided to take my seat in the back, therefore having less of a chance to draw attention to myself._

_Peeking up, I noticed two boys my age with the same Elvis style hair, leather jackets, and drain pipe pants. The only thing that was different between them was one was wearing glasses. I took more interest in the one with the glasses. His eyes seemed the most intriguing. They looked angry, but had a sort of soft sadness to them._

_Taking out my sketchbook, I did a quick draw of him, capturing his features flawlessly._

_"Well well, looks like someone's already fancying John." A voice said quietly next to me. I looked to my left, and noticed that the boy who was talking to the one in the glasses, John I figured, looking at my sketch._

_"No, it was just a stupid drawing." I said, shoving my sketchbook back into my bag. _

_I glowered at my desk, but I could still feel his eyes on me._

_I met his sleepy hazel eyes with my blue-green ones for the first time, and a shiver went down my spine. I wanted to break it, but it was too strong, and he really did have such sweet eyes._

_"I didn't think it was very stupid." He whispered, then turned his attention back to the teacher._

_Class passed slowly, and I doodled a certain pair of sleepy hazel eyes on the corner of my notes. _

_When the bell finally rang, I was the first out of class._

_"Wait!" I heard his cry from behind me. _

_"Yes?" I asked slightly impatiently._

_"I'm Paul McCartney." He held out his hand._

_I raised a dark eyebrow. "Anna St. Claire." I said, shaking his hand._

_*end flashback*_

From that day on, Paul and I had been almost inseparable, and I had finally got the big softy to kiss me about a week ago.

I did have other friends, of course, but Paul was my first for most everything. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, and I wanted him to be my first time.

He was my everything already, but I couldn't rid myself of the mental image of John. No matter how much he pissed me off, he still intrigued me, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

I knew one thing for sure, though. I needed to rid myself of John Lennon, before it got out of hand. But could I?


	3. Glimpses of What Once Was

**A/N Okay, so an official apology is in order for those of you who read any of my other stories (excluding this one and In Spite Of All The Danger). My computer came down with a software virus, and I lost every friggin' document. Could they have fixed it? I dunno, I drop kicked it as soon as I found out. Thank Lennon for insurance, I'll be getting a new one on Tuesday.**

**Now, the incredibly short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nashville, TN<strong>

**1985**

"So you're telling me that you dated Paul McCartney, and had me with John Lennon?" Julia semi-shouts.

"I haven't even gotten to that part yet." Anna knits her eyebrows, offended.

"But still!" Julia's expression is one of admiration and slight disgust. "You were caught between two musical geniuses!"

Anna smiles slightly. "You say that like it's a good thing."

"Well, isn't it?" Julia, of course, had inherited her father's blunt personality.

"Not exactly. It didn't do so well for me."

Julia shakes her head, her light brown hair falling into her eyes.

"So what happened after high school?" Julia asks.

"Not so fast, there's still more to tell about my senior year!" Anna says, chuckling weakly.

Julia waves her hand impatiently, causing her mother to laugh weakly again.

"You are so your father!"

Julia smiles impishly. "How so?"

"Well, for one thing, you look exactly like him, not to mention you act exactly like him."

Julia considers this for a moment, then comes to her senses. "Ay!" she cries. "You're getting off track!"

Anna puts her arms up in defence. "Okay, okay!" A thoughtful look crosses her face, and is quickly replaced by one of shame.

"Now, by this time, things get a little complicated as things between Paul and I get more serious, and things between me and John begin to get more... casual."

Julia nods and settles into her chair as her mother begins to tell her story.

"So, it was the summer before my senior year in high school..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes it's short, but it took me an hour to write, and another to type out. Not to mention I have bronchitis and it's 2:40 AM. My hand is broken too, but that's another story! NOW REVIEW!**

**... God my life sucks right now...**

**Okay, _now_ review!**


	4. Mistakes for the Worst

**A/N**

**Um. Yeah. Sorry for taking forever to update. I got sidetracked. **

**ANYWAYS! **

**This chapter has a bit of a... _adult... _scene in it...**

**And I may not do a chapter with Julia in it next... I dunno... We shall see.**

**And I finally wrote a summary for it! Took me long enough -_-**

* * *

><p>Liverpool, England<p>

1958

"Hey, Annie, are ya ready for graduation?" John ruffled my hair and sounded overtly excited.

"No," I grumbled, swatting his hand away. "And I thought we talked about you not touching my hair!"

John (he being who he was) hadn't stopped flirting with me despite the fact I was dating his best friend and band mate. But he had toned it down slightly, and we'd built up a sort of love/hate relationship.

One could say we were friends, but that would be stretching the truth. We were almost friends. Destined to be nothing more.

Unfortunately for me, John had been accepted to the same university as me, the Liverpool Art Collage. The only differences being A) I got in by portraits, not cartoons; and B) He was excited to go.

Paul was a junior, being six months younger than me. I was seventeen and he was sixteen. Me going to collage meant I couldn't see him all the time like I did now. It was almost unfair. I already had to survive the dirty looks from the more popular girls in the hallway. Who knows what could happen with me gone! Not that I'm paranoid or anything.

"Anna," John called, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What, Lennon?" I snapped.

A smirk played on his lips. "You were zoning!"

I rolled my eyes, a gesture I'd use at least a thousand times whenever we'd hang out. "Was not."

"You were too!" he sing-songed. "What's up, need a good snog or something?"

I shook my head, ignoring the vulgar comment. "I don't think I'm ready to leave everything behind, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything! Like my parents, my friends, Paul," I gestured with my hands signaling that the list went on.

"Well, like it or not, you accepted." John said, smirking. "Now you'll be stuck with me for a whole four years again!"

I let out a fake scream and looked at him in mock-horror. "Well I didn't think about that!"

John rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair again, and I smacked his hand away again. We were cracking up by the time Paul walked in.

"What's going on here?" He asked, amused.

"Paulie!" I jumped down from the counter and kissed him enthusiastically. I heard John snort from behind me, and I flipped him off behind my back. That's how things were with me and John. We fought a lot, but it had calmed to more of a playful teasing.

It wasn't until three weeks later did something really change between us.

I was sitting alone in the house, my mother working the late shift as a nurse, my father on a business trip. There was a knock on my door.

I opened it and something nearly tackled me in a giant bear hug. It took me a minute, but I recognized it to be John.

Something wet dripped on my neck and his back was shaking. He was crying. Actually, on a second thought, he was sobbing.

"John?" I asked, unthinkingly returning the hug. "John, what happened?"

John said something muffled and hysterical.

"I can't hear you." I said gently.

"My mum's dead!" He wailed.

I froze. I remember Paul said something about John living with his aunt, and just beginning to see his mother around the time I came to Liverpool. Gently, I lead John to the couch and sat him down. I left the room to close the front door, then instantly sat back down beside him. He sniffled and I wiped some tears away from his cheeks.

"D'you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"You don't have to."

He shook his head and took a shaky breath. "I want to."

I simply nodded, not knowing how to react.

John began his story. My mouth hung open in shock when he revealed that his mom and dad asked him who he wanted to live with when he was only a five year old.

"I chose my dad. Me mum walked out of the house, and I ran out after her. I remember grabbing on to her skirt, pleading with her, but she ignored me. That's when my aunt took me away." Angry tears spilled from his eyes again. "Who the fuck does that?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry John, I'm so sorry."

What happened next, neither of us knew the reasoning for, but suddenly our mouths were mashed together in a heated kiss. Our tears were mingling together on our cheeks. He slipped his tongue into my mouth with a moan, and I tangled my hands into his hair. Somehow we ended up in a horizontal position and he had his hands up my thin tank top. John trailed kisses down my neck and along my collarbone. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my eyes rolling back and moaning pleasure as he used one hand to lightly trail his fingers up my skirt, and along my upper thigh, the other to take off my shirt.

The heat of it all was causing my mind to draw a blank, and I swiftly undid the buttons to his shirt.

"I bet Paul never did this to you." John growled, his lips meeting mine in another heated kiss.

_Paul who? _My befuddled mind tried to pull an image to the name, but all of that was instantly forgotten as John pulled off my skirt. I ran my hands up his bare chest.

The night drew on, and I lost my virginity to John Lennon.

And never once did my boyfriend cross my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Yeahhh... Sorry all you AnnaxPaul shippers... Don't kill me... There'll be plenty of fluffiness between her and Paul in later chapters...**

**-Jamie**


	5. A Scarlett Letter

**A/N**

**Meh. I'm not too happy with the length of this chapter, but it's the best I can do for now. Now, with the content of the chapter, I'm very proud of it. The whole time I was writing it, it always struck me as very real. I just wanna say I love this fanfic, and I think it might be my favourite fanfiction I've ever written :3 Thanks for staying with me through all five chapters :D You guys have really given me the support I need for my writing, and I feel like I've grown as a writer in my time here. Sooo, yeah, I'll shut up with all the sentimental gooey shit, and you just read the chapter :D **

* * *

><p><strong>In My Life<strong>

**Chapter 5- A Scarlett Letter**

There are some people who are too stubborn to realize some things. Take me and John Lennon for example. I was too hell bent on hating him to realize I was indeed attracted to him. Now, John, he was hell bent on getting me. When I finally realized what we did (which was an hour later) we both blew a gasket.

"Fuck, John!" I cried, jumping away from him. "No, no I can't do this."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Relax, sweetheart, don't worry about it."

I stopped frantically dressing myself and glared at him. "Don't worry about it? Christ, Lennon, I just cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend- and by cheating I mean having SEX with said best friend- and you tell me not to worry?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Calm down, St. Clair. It's not that big of a deal!" He snapped.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled. "This might not be a big deal for a shagger like you, but it is for me! I'm not like those girls you shag!"

"Anna, you're over-reacting! I never thought of you like that! I know you're different! I never treated you like the girls I shag!"

"You kinda just did!" I yelled. "I have a boyfriend! He happens to be your best friend! Did that stop you? NO! You just went right ahead and had your way with me, which is what you wanted right from the start, isn't it?!"

John didn't answer, stunned into silence.

"That's what I thought." I said calmly. "Get dressed and get out of my house."

Despite everything, I kind of felt proud of myself. Then I took a look at John's face.

He was frozen, stunned, like he'd been slapped in the face. His eyes, usually filled with anger and hatred of the world, were hurt and they killed me to look at. I felt awful, but I held my ground.

"Lennon, now."

John snapped out of it, his face going stone cold. He dressed quickly and fluidly, then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

I stood there for a second, then ran upstairs to my bedroom. I was about to run over to my bed when I slipped and fell on something.

I picked it up and wiped my tears away to see what it was. A book Paul had given me one day. The Scarlett Letter.

It was so horribly coincidental that I almost screamed. Instead, I flung it out of my window, not bothering to look where I threw it.

Nearly hyperventilating, I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over my head. After that, I did what any normal person in my situation would do.

I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Julia apprehensively watched her mother.<p>

"Mum," she finally said after a silence. "Did it ever occur to you that the main character of the Scarlett Letter was supposed to be pitied, and that they only did it because they loved each other and he couldn't get divorced, right?"

Anna sighed wearily. "Yes, after a while. All throughout collage I never even looked John's way. I stayed with Paul, and the secret stayed a secret. That is, until the Beatles really began to get popular."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Again, thank you all for your support, and I appreciate reviews my lovlies! I also love getting PMs about my stories, and I swear I will always answer reviews and PMs!**


End file.
